Random fanfic
by Obsessed621
Summary: This is a fanfic that has random anime short stories in it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Random Fanfic

**Random Fanfic**

**A/N: Hey people! Ok so this is going to be a fanfic with lots of random Anime stories in it. Don't ask me why I just feel like doing it. Anyway Read and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Ryuk and the Apple**

One day Ryuk was strolling down the street with Light. "Hey Ryuk, I'm going to go to Misa's house for a bit. I need her to give her the skit for the next Kira tape. Stay here." "Sure Sure Light. I'll stay here." Ryuk watches Light walk away towards Misa's house when suddenly he sees her. She was at the market, looking juicy

and shiny. He suddenly falls in love with the apple. He walks over to the apple and says, " Hey there. What's your name?" The apple replies nothing. "What to go out today?" The apple remains silent. "Ok then. Let's go." He takes the apple and walks over to the local bakery. He orders cake for the both of them. Ryuk talks and the

apple remained silent. Ryuk then pops the question. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time but will you marry me?" The apple is silent, and then the wind blows through the window and rolls the apple down to the floor. Ryuk takes that as a yes and went to Vegas. He bought the apple a dress and got married. He

returned to the place where Light left him, forgetting that the apples still had the wedding dress on. Light comes down the street. He notices Ryuk holding an apple with a wedding dress on it. "Ryuk, Why is an apple wearing a wedding dress?" Ryuk puts on an innocent face. "I don't know." "Ok then. Let's go Ryuk." "Ok Light."

Ryuk then takes off the wedding dress and eats the apple.

**The End**

**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking. Your thinking, "What the Fuck? What is wrong with this person?" or something else like that. I am just going to write random stories for this story that don't make sense. Hence the title. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Orochimaru the Pedophile **

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the second chapter of Random fanfic! Enjoy!!! :-)**

His name was Yuki. A young boy that attended the academy. He was the #1 student, the most admired and most despised. He captured the hearts of the many young girls in the academy. He was just like his father, Sasuke Uchiha. But enough of the introductions. That's for another story (wink wink). He was walking home from the Academy. Thinking of many

techniques he could use in battle and training more to get better. He was passing a dark alley when suddenly he heard a noise. "Hey kid." It was a whisper from someone in the alleyway. "Come here." Yuki was debating on whether to go or not but chose to go because of his big ego he thought he could beat the crap out of the person calling him. He walked into the

alleyway and saw a pair of snake like eyes. The man and long black hair and make up all over his face. His arms where bandaged up and in a wheelchair. The another man behing him and white short hair tied up in a pony tail and a pair of glasses. "Hello young boy. My name is Orochimaru. This is Kabuto." The said man gave a nod to Yuki. Yuki just gave a glare. "Would you

like to come home with me?" Disgusted at the old man Yuki replied in a disgusted tone. "No thank you. I'm not interested in old perverted pedophile men." Orochimaru gave a smile. "My my, your just like your father. Anyway would you like a threesome?" Impatient and annoyed Yuki gave another glare but was more deadlier. "Didn't you hear me?! I said no!" And with

that said He went up to the two men and used the Giant Fireball no Jutsu on them. He then walked away and proceeded back on his way home. "My that kid has quiet a temper. Just like Sasuke-kun, ne kabuto?" "Yes indeed Orochimaru-sama. So what do we do now? Our chance at getting the sharingan is gone. Itachi's dead, Sasuke will surely kill you and that kid

would probably join in on the fight." "Who told you Itachi was dead? He came back to Konoha with Sasuke after telling him the truth of the masquerade that happened years ago." "Well it doesn't matter. Neither of the three Uchiha men will give in." "Well that was one of my objectives." "Then what was your other one leader-sama?" "The other objective was to

have some fun. If you know what I mean." "Indeed I do. –clears throat- I could help you in that i-i-if you want me to that is." Orochimaru pondered on that. "Very well. Let's head back to the hideout fast. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can begin." Kabuto started to push Orochimaru's wheelchair towards the direction of the hideout when a question popped

into his head. "Umm Orochimaru-sama, who's going to be the woman and who's going to be the man?"


End file.
